Calling Dr Sohma
by FongSaiYuk319
Summary: Hatori is way too busy as usual, and he has to call in a replacment for his clinic for a week. I don't know if there are any pairings...but we'll see. Only rated PG-13 for Shigure's ecchiness.
1. Replacement

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada...the usual stuff. Yeah, I don't own them.

A/N

Yeah, I know that I hate when authors don't finish a story, but I promise to finish my other fic...I just need suggestions from you people who want it finished! But, I'm going to be moving into this fic for now. Please R&R if you feel the urge to tell me anything!

Replacement

Hatori groaned as he looked at his schedule. _Darn these conventions! I have too many mandatory things to do in that week!_ He ran his hands through his hair and sat back. He obviously needed to go to this convention, but he also needed to look after Akito, and what about all his appointments at his clinic, and what would happen if any of the other Sohma's got sick?!? He himself was getting a migraine at this very moment.

_I need a clone_

But who could he make into a Hatori-clone for that week? He decided to call Tohru. She was studying to be a nurse, and he would have all the directions written out for her anyway so she wouldn't be in too much stress. He reached for the phone and punched in Shigure's number.

"Sohma, Shigure." Shigure's voice came through.

"Shigure, this is Hatori, can I talk to Tohru for a moment?" Hatori asked.

"Aha! I always knew you were going to steal my flower away from me! And when did you develop a fetish for high-school girls?" Shigure prodded.

"Shut up Shigure, just put Tohru on the phone." Hatori said tiredly.

"Ha-san never has time to play anymore..." Shigure whined before passing the phone to Tohru.

"Hello Hatori-san." Tohru's smile could be heard in her voice.

"Hello Tohru, I have a favor to ask form you."

"Hai, what is it?"

Hatori smiled mentally that she agreed without knowing what she actually had to do.

"I need you take care of my clinic for a week. I have a convention that I absolutely have to attend, so I can't be there. But I can't close it down because I also have several important non-rescheduleable appointments that week, and I have Akito and such. I'll leave detailed instructions for you, so there won't be any surprises."

"Are you serious?" the onigiri gasped.

"Yes, I need you for the week after this week." Hatori crossed his fingers.

"Oh. Gomen, I can't do that week, I have to go see Uo and Hana that week...it's kind of a tradition..." Tohru apologized. "Is it possible to find another person?"

"Hai...I was just thinking that you might enjoy the experience because you wanted to be a nurse. Well, thank you for considering it. I'll be going, then." Hatori sighed mentally, who else could he get?

"Gomen, Hatori-san. Bye!" Tohru hung up.

Now this was even worse. He definitely couldn't bring his clinic with him...but there was no one else who could run it. Against his better judgment he called Ayame.

_Ring ring ring_

Ayame picked up on the third ring.

"Moshi moshi. You have reached Ayame's creations, what is your order?"

"Ayame, it's Hatori. I need a favor from you."

"Ha-san! So nice of you to call. What do you need? Do you want something to seduce the new love of your life?" Ayame said suggestively.

"Ayame, no. I need you to take over my clinic for a week." Hatori continued to explain his dilemma accompanied by Ayame's dramatic gasps.

"I'd love to." Ayame replied.

"Good. It's the week after this week." Hatori sighed. This wasn't the best solution, but not the worst either.

"Oh. I can't do that week. I have an exhibition that I simply must attend...I'm so sorry." Ayame sighed like a dying hero.

"That's ok. I'll just find someone else." Hatori said evenly.

"Great! Tell me when you do! Now, I must go, I have a client. It's been lovely talking to you." Ayame hung up.

Hatori threw the phone on his bed and paced in anxiety. Now his choices were about up. Tohru would have been the best, Ayame would have been ok, and...and Shigure would be next. He cursed his family for being so stupid and picked up the phone again.

"Sohma, Shigure." Shigure sounded like he had a pencil in his mouth.

"Shigure, this is Hatori."

"Hello Ha-san. What would you like me to do for you? Are you taking me up on my offer to try and be more playful now?" the pencil was removed.

"Shigure, I need a favor from you."

"I'd do anything for you, Ha-san." Shigure said dramatically.

"Great. I need you to take over my clinic..." Hatori repeated his story.

"You want me to be you for a whole week?" Shigure clarified with Hatori.

"In a sense, yes." Hatori regretted asking the writer to do this.

"Sure, I guess. This should be interesting, acting like you." Shigure sang. "I'll get to meet all your cute patients..."

"Bye, Shigure." Hatori hung up. What had he gotten himself into? Was he insane? Letting the inu take care of his clinic for a week was definitely a mistake. Who knew what kind of crazy stuff Shigure would do?

_He's your only choice, _his head told him. Hatori shook his head. Yes, Shigure was his only choice, but that didn't mean that it wasn't a wrong choice. Hatori was going to have a headache if he continued to argue with himself. Heck, he already had a headache.

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FAMILY?!?_

_Now, that's not appropriate language to use when you're talking about your family, Hatori_, his nicer being told him.

_Who cares about proper language?!?_ His more evil side argued. _Proper language never got the message across._

_Proper language is EXTREMELY important, thank you very much. No one could ever get anywhere without proper language._ His nice side insisted self-righteously.

_What is worth doing that you gotta sweet-talk the git?_ His evil side retorted.

"Shut up, you guys." Hatori said.

_Fine._

_You shut up._

Hatori sighed; not only was he getting a constant migraine, he was also becoming schizophrenic. He started to pace around his office, nursing his aching head. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hatori called out.

"You have a patient...I know that he wasn't scheduled, but he was really desperate to see you." The nurse quickly bowed out before Hatori blew a ulcer.

The unannounced person waltzed into the doorway. Wait, he waltzed? Hatori only knew one person who waltzed instead of walking.

"Ayame...how interruptive, and yet typical, of you to visit. What do you want?" Hatori went straight to business.

"Ha-saaaannn...You never have time to play anymore!" Ayame pouted. "I was just asking if you wanted to go out for a pot-sticker."

"Hmmm...sure, why not?" Hatori agreed. He hadn't had lunch yet.

"Great! I'll go start the car!" a new voice sang.

"Wait, who said that HE was coming?" Hatori asked. Shigure was already torturing him without being there in person, how much more would he torture him if he was sitting right next to him?

"Baka! You weren't supposed to speak!" Ayame yelled at Shigure.

"Oops." Shigure amended.

"Now Ha-san isn't going to come!!" Ayame whined.

"No, I'll come. But I'm driving." Hatori sighed.

"Ha-san is coming!!!!" Ayame flounced happily out of the door.

"Though I don't know what possessed me to agree..." Hatori muttered. He walked out of his clinic and looked at this watch. "Tell anybody who's looking for me that I'm on my lunch break." He told the nurse.

"But, sir, you never take lunch breaks..." The nurse stuttered; Hatori was a man of routine. She quickly shut up as Hatori sent her a look. Shigure winked at the nurse as he pulled Hatori out the door.

"See ya in a few!" He sang.

The nurse giggled.

Hatori hit Shigure and said,

"You are not to flirt or seduce any of my nurses or patients while I'm gone, do you understand?"

"Ha'riiiii...I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Shigure whined and pouted at the same time.

"I just don't want you to do anything stupid like you normally do." Hatori insisted.

Shigure's water works began to flow. "Ha'ri doesn't trust me, Aya, and he just called me stupid. Do you think I'm stupid? Do you trust me?" Shigure turned to Ayame.

"Of course I trust you. Now now, stop crying, it's ok." Ayame patted Shigure on the back.

Hatori rolled his eyes and stepped into the car; this was going to be a long hour.

A/N

Hey guys, I'm back! For a while at least. Ok, so I'm going to make this a shorter fic...I hope. I'd love for you guys to give me suggestions! Oh, and updates won't be that frequent...I have a lot of homework to do. So please be patient! Thanks, oh, and before you leave, send me a review please!

-FongSaiYuk319


	2. The training begins

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada…the usual stuff. Yeah, I don't own them.

A/N

Erm….so yeah, I haven't really been writing this for a while…blush…but I'm really busy. That's a bad excuse. But whatever, I figure that you guys should be glad for what you get. Right? Cowers behind huge tree

The Training Begins

After a disturbingly comfortable lunch hour, Shigure drove Hatori back to the clinic. Since Hatori was tired, he dozed in the back while Ayame and Shigure talked in the front.

"That was fun. We'll have to do that more often." Ayame sighed.

"I liked when the waitress tripped and then Ha'ri had catch her safely." Shigure snickered. He felt a fist bonk his head lightly. "Ah, Ha-san is awake!" Shigure sang.

"Yes, I'm awake." Hatori rolled over and propped himself up to look out the opposite window.

"Ha'ri…your seatbelt isn't on." Ayame reminded.

"Oh. Right." Hatori click his seat belt and sat up completely.

"It's too quiet in this car." Shigure whined.

"Quiet is good." Hatori said in monotone.

"Quiet is BOOOORRRRINNG!" Ayame whistled.

"You are annoying." Hatori sighed, closing his eyes.

"Ha-san is mean." Ayame pouted.

"We're here!" Shigure announce, pulling up in his driveway.

Hatori stepped out of the car and waved to his grinning cousins. He opened the door and hung his coat on the coat rack. He continued to make his way to his office when a nurse called his name.

"Hatori-sama…"

"Yes?" Hatori turned around.

"Anou…this letter came in the mail for you." The nurse turned and fled.

Hatori smiled ironically as he watched the young girl run away. Hatori was a stony-faced man to his clinic since Kana had gone. He could almost swear that they were all waiting for him to erupt one day. He looked at the package in his hand and examined it, turning it over in his hands. It was from the government of Japan. Hatori opened it, frowning. His frown grew deeper as he read more into the letter. When he was done with it, he did something that amazed his staff: he swore.

"Shimatta!" Hatori hissed under his breath.

Gasps went up all around the room from the secretaries and nurses.

Holding the letter in a tightly closed fist Hatori walked into his office and sat down. He reached for the phone and dialed a number.

"Moshi Moshi?" Shigure said; his voice a bit huskier and lower than normal. Hatori heard shuffling in the background.

"Shigure?" Hatori asked, not completely sure it was Shigure, the person he was talking to right now was working seriously.

"Ha-san? I just saw you, what do you need?" Shigure said distractedly.

"I need to talk to you. Is this a good time?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking for the manuscript for Mii-chan. She threatened to quit if I didn't hand in my next manuscript on time. I decided to make her happy and hand it in early."

"Get off the phone, imposter."

"Look, Ha-san, I'm not doing this on my own incentive, it is Mii-chan's birthday today, and I don't have any other present to give her." Shigure explained.

"Ok, I got a letter today from the government." Hatori started.

"Uh huh." Shigure sounded distracted.

"And I have an inspection in two weeks." Hatori stated.

"So?"

"Shigure, I have an INSPECTION of my clinic when I am not there."

"That's really too bad Ha-san, but what's the point of you telling me this?" Shigure protested.

"You are here during that week. So you will need act as me and show the inspectors around." Hatori said slowly, regretting every word as it came out of his mouth.

"Ok. But why do I need to act as you?"

"The government requires a doctor to be present during the examination. Doctor as in M.D. doctor. Your own identity does not come with that qualification." Hatori explained.

"Great, so do I get to cut my hair just like yours? Do I get a make-over?" Shigure for once sounded like the conversation was the only thing he was paying attention to.

"I suppose so. You'll be the exact clone of me. You'll need to get some contacts and glasses. Your eyes are different than mine. I can get them for you." Hatori again regretted every word that came out of his mouth.

"I GET A MAKE-OVER!" Shigure crowed. Hatori heard things crash as he imagined Shigure dancing around. Hatori winced.

"That's not the hard part. The hard part is where you actually sound convincing when you speak to the inspectors. You have to know what you are talking about." Hatori reminded gently; though Shigure was annoying, he was like a little kid, it didn't take much to get him excited.

"That's ok, I've done lots of research of doctor stuff…you know, for my books." Shigure assured Hatori.

"Huh. Anyway, I want you to take classes with me until your week comes, ok?"

"Don't you trust me? You know, I write more than just smut." Shigure said huffily.

"I don't doubt that, but I need to know what you know, and I can't do that unless you do this, understood?" Hatori sighed.

"Yes." Shigure was pouting.

"Don't pout. I need to go; I have a patient at three. Please be at my office at five. We'll have class for an hour here, go back to your house, have dinner, and continue lessons until 8. That should provide us with enough time." Hatori said firmly.

"Ok! I'll be there. Bye Ha-san!" Shigure hung up merrily; he was going to get to look just like Ha'ri! Shigure frowned suddenly; he was going to have to spend a lot of time studying. He didn't like studying. Oh well, maybe he could get inspiration from Ha-san's classes. He remembered what he was looking for, and continued his search.

Hatori hung up the phone after a merry "ja ne!" from Shigure. It wasn't all fun and games; he was a little worried what Shigure would do while he was in Singapore. Speaking of Singapore, he had to prepare his material. _After this patient_ Hatori resolved.

"Ha-Hatori-sama?" A secretary poked her head into his office.

"Yes?" Hatori replied, looking up.

"Anou…Akito-san is waiting." The secretary quickly retreated. While she adored the doctor in a far-off way, she'd been his first employee since the beginning of the clinic; she didn't want to stress him too much.

"Akito…" Hatori got up, collected his medical equipment, put on his qwhite doctor's coat, and stepped out the door. He walked over to Akito's complex and entered. Taking off his shoes and coat, he entered Akito's room softly.

"Akito, you need to take your medicines." Hatori opened his black medical bag and rummaged through it, looking for Akito's pills.

"I don't want to take medication today." Akito said.

"You don't have a choice. If you don't take these, you'll get severely sick tomorrow and cause a lot of problems." Hatori said firmly and pressed several pills into Akito hand.

"I was just seeing if my opinion would sway your decisions. You seem solid in your decisions." Akito mused.

"Only when your opinion is about harming your health." Hatori muttered. "I'm leaving, unless you have anything you want to tell me about?"

"No." Akito said simply.

Hatori opened his mouth to tell Akito about Shigure, then paused and stopped. _If we can fool Akito, we can fool anybody. We'll have a trial run later._ Hatori quickly shut his mouth and bowed to Akito before exiting.

Akito simply stared out his window.

Hatori found that he was actually looking forward to their "ploy," if you would call it that. He found that fact disturbing. Shaking his head as he walked back to his house, he looked at his watch.

_3:45_

Hatori entered his office without removing his coat and shoes, passing a stunned nurse whose hands had been outstretched to take them from him and hang them up. What stunned her even more was when he turned around and gave her a smirk. She fainted. Leaving her to the other secretaries and nurses, Hatori sat down in his chair and faced his desk. He started to gather his material for his convention.

"HA-SAN!" Shigure sang merrily.

Hatori jerked abruptly and hit his head on his lamp.

"Oh…are you ok?" Shigure said, bending over Hatori concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just startled me; that's all." Hatori rubbed the back of his head. He stood up and walked to his black medical bag and brought it over to Shigure. He dumped the contents of it in front of Shigure.

"Identify all instruments and medication and tell me their uses." Hatori handed a piece of paper to Shigure to write on.

"Ha-san!!" Shigure whined petulantly.

"What?"

"I can't do this, I don't know how," Shigure complained.

"Learn." Hatori threw a doctor's encyclopedia on the table next to Shigure. "Use this if you get confused."

Still grumbling, Shigure got to work, carefully examining the instruments and writing down strings of words. Hatori continued to gather his materials together for his conference. Half an hour passed by in relative silence; only once did a nurse disturb them to know if they wanted anything, as they were ordering dinner. Both said no and Hatori shooed her out with another uncharacteristic grin.

"I've never seen you do that." Shigure noted dryly.

"I've never heard you talk like that." Hatori said, just as dryly.

"Never mind." Shigure bent his head over his paper. After about five minutes, He handed the paper to Hatori and stretched, leaning back in his chair that he had occupied a while ago.

"You done?"

"Yup."

Hatori examined the paper carefully, made a few marks on it, and handed it back to Shigure. After reading it over, Shigure whooped loudly.

"Perfect! See, I told you I know more than I look like I know." Shigure smiled triumphantly.

"Good," Hatori looked at his watch, "let's retire for today. This is just an intro for today. Also, I'm tired. Get your stuff together, we'll go for dinner."

"My little flower doesn't know we have an extra guest…" Shigure said slyly.

"You didn't tell her?!" Hatori said, shocked.

"No, I forgot."

"Now she's going to freak. I hate to impose on her." Hatori said, frowning.

"That's ok. She's so perfectly cute when she's flustered."

"You did this on purpose." Hatori accused.

"Me? Never. Besides, you know how much she loves having YOU over for dinner." Shigure hinted.

"Don't talk nonsense." Hatori grabbed his coat and walked out of his office. "Orimi, please lock up for today."

"Yes, Hatori-sama." The secretary at the front desk smiled. She grinned at Shigure, who winked back.

Hatori grabbed the back of Shigure's yukata and dragged him out the car.

"I told you, no flirting or seducing the staff, understood?" Hatori said firmly.

"Ha-san has no sense of humor." Shigure pouted. "Besides, why would you enforce that rule? All the staff people are women; you have made it harder for yourself and me." Shigure pointed out.

Hatori didn't reply; instead, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He started the car and drove in silence to Shigure's house.

A/N

Again, I said that it would be a shorter fic….as in chapter and story length. I'm sure you understand…I hope. Sorry it took SO long for me to update, but you can send your complaints to my teachers. Please drop off a review before you go!

-FongSaiYuk319


	3. It's a Thunderstorm, Hasan

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket….I would be rich….and I'd be talented….so, as I am neither, we can safely assume that I am not the owner.

A/N:

So….here I am again, yes, I'm bad, yes, I'm lame, but it's still here! I've been working on other stories….and I've just been working. Hey, it's (was, now it's school year…. :( ….that's how long it took me. I'm awful) summer, I have a job. Well, only three days a week, but that doesn't matter, right? Okay, on with the story! Oh, and thanks for all who have reviewed…you make me feel so special.

It's a Thunderstorm, Ha-san

"We're home!" Shigure called out.

"I need to talk to Tohru and apologize," Hatori muttered, "not for being here, but for being related to this twit!"

"I heard that." Shigure pouted.

"AH! Shigure-san! Hatori-sama? What brings you here?" Tohru asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"I was going to ask you if I could join you for dinner. Is that okay?" Hatori asked.

"Sure! I made too much food anyway…Kagura-chan was going to come over but then Haru-kun called and said she wasn't available." Tohru said, tilting her head and smiling.

"Good. I wouldn't want to impose on you on such short notice." Hatori answered.

Tohru opened her mouth as if to say something, closed it as if she thought better, and then opened it again. It actually looked quite a bit like a fish. Hatori sighed.

"Tohru, just say it." Hatori prompted.

"Ano…I was just going to say that you are welcome here whenever you want to come over." Tohru said hesitantly. She didn't want to sound too forward with the handsome doctor standing before her.

Hatori surprisingly gave her a gentle smile. "Thanks, Tohru."

Shigure watched the two closely, a scheme forming in his deviant mind again. But how was he going to get Ha-san to stay over tonight?

"Ano, Hatori-sama?" Tohru asked.

"Huh?" Hatori replied, turning around.

"Ah-actually, never mind," Tohru said, blushing and bowing her head to the floor.

"Okay. Shigure, I need to talk to you in your office. Now." Hatori turned to Shigure, who was still busy scheming, and raised one eyebrow at Shigure's expression. Hatori knew that expression; Shigure was up to something, and Hatori would bet his closed-door policy that it had something to do with himself. (A/N: this sentence may be a bit confusing as to who I'm referring to in that last sentence with the reflexive pronoun "himself." Here I'm referring to Hatori, so….anyway, moving on…)

"Ha-san? In my office…_alone_? My, my, Ha-san has a dirty mind!" Shigure sang as he flounced after Hatori's disgusted retreating figure.

"Eh? EEEEHHHH?" Tohru said, extremely embarrassed. Her face turned red as she caught on to the meaning of Shigure's words. Just then, Kyo came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Tohru, if you get any redder you'll blow up," Kyo said, reaching into the fridge for the milk carton.

Tohru just continued to blush.

"Hey." Kyo wiped the milk from his mouth and replaced the carton in the fridge. "Are you okay?"

"Shi-shi-Shigure-san…….Ha-ha-ha-Hatori-sama…" Tohru managed to say. She then turned around quickly and went into the kitchen, still red as a tomato.

As soon as Kyo heard Shigure's name, he said to Tohru, "Look, just ignore him; he's not worth listening to anyways."

"B-but-but…" Tohru muttered to herself, obviously not comforted from Kyo's words. She was still very flustered and upset.

"Did Shigure do something?" Yuki came in, smiling. However, his words were laced with an implied threat for Shigure, if he had.

Tohru couldn't speak coherently, and Kyo just shrugged at Yuki. Yuki turned around and walked to Shigure's office. He kicked open the door without knocking and walked in.

He walked in to see a horrific sight: Shigure was on top of Hatori who was currently trying to get Shigure off. Hatori was also wearing a very pissed-off expression on his face. Yuki almost cringed, but he managed to stand stalwart until he heard an explanation from Hatori; he didn't trust Shigure.

"What's this?" Yuki's voice was cool.

"Get off." Hatori's voice was muffled underneath Shigure's yukata. When no one responded, he kicked Shigure in the stomach, sending him flying into Yuki, who turned sideways and let Shigure fall into the hallway.

"OW!" Shigure wailed. Yuki and Hatori heard a faint shriek, but discredited it as there were more important things at hand.

"Baby," Hatori spat. "Shigure was leaning on the door, and when you kicked it open, you sent him flying on top of me." Hatori glared at Yuki.

"Miss Honda was perturbed by Shigure. I came to investigate about his recent, erm, shall we say, activities." Yuki was well aware of Shigure's little comments to Tohru.

Hatori sighed and put his hand up to support his forehead. "If you could just eliminate Shigure temporarily for the night, I would appreciate it immensely."

"What?" Shigure's voice came through the open door. "Ha-san is meeaaan!"

Yuki looked back at Hatori as Yuki stood in the doorway, "You seem perfectly capable of knocking him out yourself, Hatori-san."

Hatori closed his eyes in frustration. An inviting aroma of cooking food reached his nose and he inhaled deeply. His stomach growled at the reminder that Hatori was hungry. He walked out of the room, stepping of Shigure, and into the kitchen.

"Hator—" Tohru was interrupted as Hatori walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hello, Hatori-sama. You can sit down; I just need to get everyone here at the table. Kyo! Yuki!"

"I'm here, Honda-san," Yuki smiled as he sat down next to Hatori.

"Yo, dinner's ready?" Kyo asked, sitting opposite Yuki.

"Yes! Oh….where's Shigure-san?" Tohru asked worriedly. However, immediately after his name was mentioned, she started to turn red.

"Are you okay, Honda-san? You're not getting sick, are you?" Yuki asked.

"N-no, I'm fine." Tohru assured Yuki, still red.

"My pretty flower! I was beat up mercilessly by a horde of unforgiving ruffians. I'm so sorry I'm late!" Shigure came in, all his bruises magically disappearing.

All three men seated at the table sweat-dropped at Shigure's words.

"Now, let's eat!" Shigure announced as he sat down. Tohru sat down after him and they began to eat.

Throughout the entire dinner, Tohru remained oddly quiet. Yuki noticed this and began to worry. The only time Tohru was ever quiet was because she was worrying about someone else. Yuki didn't like that Tohru never thought of herself; she was going to get in trouble one day because of that.

The conversation that did happen at the table consisted of Kyo shouting at Shigure, Hatori blatantly ignoring Shigure's ridiculous comments, and Shigure trying to tell Hatori something. All in all, chaos would be a good word for the sound being emitted from near the table that night.

When they were all done eating, Yuki helped Tohru with the dishes while Kyo cleaned up. Shigure and Hatori went into the living room to relax, or rather; Hatori sat watching TV while Shigure sat next to him with duct-tape over his mouth. Shigure looked rather incensed at the treatment he was receiving.

"Why do I have to clean up, rat?" Kyo demanded.

"Why would you leave everything to Honda-san?" Yuki asked in his quiet voice as he dried the dishes Tohru handed him. She was still being quiet, and this was bothering him.

"Then she didn't need to make so many dishes! It all goes into the same place!" Kyo shouted, irritated.

Tohru turned at this, looked at Kyo distantly, and then turned back around, as if she never heard or saw him. Kyo froze; had he just let his temper go over something so stupid as the number of _dishes_ Tohru used when she cooked?

"Baka neko, just shut up and clean up!" Yuki said.

"Yeah, okay, okay…Tohru, I didn't mean what I said, I was just being stupid," Kyo said. She looked really disturbed.

"Stupid does not even encompass your whole character during the past two minutes," Yuki commented.

"Hey! You! Come take this out for a fight outside!" Kyo put the dishes beside Tohru and dragged a willing Yuki outside.

"Miss Honda, I'll finish when I come back." Yuki kicked Kyo out the door and walked outside calmly.

"Kuso nuezumi! What was that for? The match hasn't begun yet!" Kyo's voice could be heard.

Tohru finished washing the dishes and put them to dry in the rack. They would be okay overnight, as long as no one toppled them over. She sat down at the dinner table afterwards, staring into space.

"EAAAHHHHRRGG!" Kyo came flying in, soaked to the bone. Yuki followed after.

"It's just rain, you won't get hurt, neko," Yuki taunted.

"C-c-cold…" Kyo ignored Yuki and rushed upstairs to get changed.

"Stupid cat. I have homework to do…Honda-san?" Yuki called into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Tohru answered.

"Do you need me to help you with any of your homework tonight?" Yuki asked.

"No…I finished it already," Tohru said, sounding distracted.

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me," Yuki called, going up the stairs to get changed as well. He passed Kyo's room to see through his slightly ajar door that Kyo was in bed and asleep already. Shaking his head, Yuki muttered, "Baka neko."

After a few minutes of silence through the house, except for the sound of the TV, a bright flash of light flew through the house and everything went dark.

"What?" Hatori got up. Then, just as he was about to check the power, a loud thunderous sound boomed through the house, shaking the floor a little from the sound. Hatori stumbled and held on to the sofa-arm for support.

"MMMMPH!" Shigure's muffled cry could be heard.

Yuki came rushing down the stairs and asked, "where did all the power go?"

"Thunderstorm. Pretty close if I'm correct. Kuso. It's raining to hard for me to see well. Either way, I have to get home. Please thank Tohru for me when she wakes up, and I'll see you when your next check up arrives." Hatori bent down and fiercely ripped off the duct-tape from Shigure's mouth.

"EEEOOOOWWW!" Shigure cried, holding his mouth.

"Payback, cousin." Hatori said mildly. He then walked out.

"W-wait!" Shigure yelled, still holding his mouth.

"What?" Hatori turned around to look at the doorway. The rain came pouring down around him in sheets, making it almost impossible to see.

"It's a thunderstorm, Ha-san; it's raining too hard to see; the lighting may hit your car! Come back. You can return when the weather gets better. Promise." Shigure held his hand up.

Hatori sighed and walked back into the house. "Look, I'm already all wet, I'll just go home."

"It's too dangerous." Shigure insisted.

"Since when do you care?" Hatori asked.

"It's too dangerous," Shigure avoided the question.

"You've driven in worse. I'm going." Hatori was just about to step outside again when another loud thunder-crack rang through the house. Everyone jumped and Tohru's voice could be heard when the sound died down.

"Hatori-sama?" Tohru asked, sounding extremely upset.

"Yes, Honda-san?" Hatori answered tiredly. The weather was getting worse, if that was possible, and he just wanted to go home. He could drive blindfolded and drunk and still get back to Honke safely if need be. He just wanted to _go_.

"Hatori-sama? Please, stay." Tohru asked, still upset, if not desperate.

Hatori was all prepared to say no, but when a flash of lightning hit the house again, he saw Tohru's face, which was streaked with tears, and he stopped in his tracks. Was she worried that he had already left and was driving in the rain right now? Or that he had gotten into an accident? His eye's widened fractionally as he realized that this girl he thought he knew, which he found out just now that he didn't know anything about her, actually worried over him, actually _cared_ about him.

When Hatori didn't say anything, Tohru asked again, this time sounding completely desperate and scared, "Please? Stay, Hatori-sama, please?"

Hatori made his decision, which he knew he was going to regret in the morning, but he made it none the less. "Yes, Honda-san. I'll stay."

Another flash of lighting showed Tohru that Hatori was smiling. Not just smiling from mirth, but smiling at _her_. Then she saw that he was soaking wet from the rain outside, but she didn't care; this was the first time she had seen the stern doctor smile at her. She didn't care if he got a cold, she didn't care if he got a fev-…wait, a fever? That was awful!

"You may be sick, Hatori-sama! Please wait here while I get you a towel! Shigure can lend you some clothes!" Tohru rushed upstairs, the realization of everything hitting her at once. She blushed.

"Ha-san's staying! Ha-san's staying! Ha-san's staying!" Shigure sang, dancing around.

Hatori glared at Shigure, though he knew Shigure couldn't see him, as everything was still dark. "I'm not staying for you, though. Shut up and get me some clothes." Hatori grabbed Shigure's dancing figure and felt his way along the wall to Shigure's room.

"It's a thunderstorm, Ha-san!" Shigure cried happily; nature had devised its own plan of making Hatori stay.

A/N:

Okay, so you all must hate me by now, if you were following this story at all….but it was a combined mixture of writer's cramp and just plain laziness. It's not really a good combination, but hey, another short chapter is done. Sorry about the wait, and please R&R! Again, I do promise that I'll finish the story….just not sure when.

-FSY319


	4. Not Your Typical Sleepover, Is It?

Disclaimer :I don't own FURUBA….though, you guys are probably glad I don't. FURUBA would be much more comical and more sappy than it already is. Oh, and Hatori/Tohru or Shigure/Tohru or Haru/Tohru would be the pairing….though you still have no idea from the manga itself what it's going to be. But..er, yeah, I don't own anything….please don't sue me.

A/N : So…..as my internet is down at the moment, I may be uploading two chapters at once, which would be a nice change, I suppose. Again, a reminder that this is a shorter story than I usually plan for, so it'll have less chapters, as well as having shorter chapters, unless I get really carried away, at which point I need one of you to smack me in the head to tell me to get back on track. On with the show!

-FSY319

Not Your Typical Sleepover, Is It?

Hatori stood waiting in the doorway, waiting for Shigure to return with some clothes and for Tohru to return with a towel. Shigure was still singing his head off as he was in his room searching, and Hatori tried to remember what had caused him to stay…oh wait, he remembered. Tohru had convinced him to stay, though he had stayed only because she had been disturbed. Otherwise, Hatori would have insisted that he would have been fine and left without any further ado.

"Here, Hatori-sama….er, where are you?" Tohru's voice floated down the stairs.

"Down here, Honda-san," Hatori called, fishing in his pocket and pulling out a mini-light. He shined it in her direction, causing Tohru to blink in the light.

"Oh, I'm coming down with the towel. Sohma-kun? Can you get some candles or flashlights?" Tohru called as she stepped gingerly down the steps and towards Hatori. When she reached him she handed him the towel, which he took and rubbed his hair.

"Thank you, Honda-san. I really apprecia-" Hatori was interrupted.

"I HAVE YOUR CLOTHES, HA-SAN!" Shigure cried happily as his dark figure appeared the hallway.

"Thank you, Shigure. Now shut up." Hatori sighed, annoyed.

"Ha-san is mean," Shigure whined.

"No, I'm not. You're just, arh, never mind." Hatori took the clothes from Shigure and went into the bathroom using his mini-light to guide him. He emerged dry and warm several minutes later, holding his sopping clothes in one hand. "Tohru, can I put these in the dryer?"

"Sure…er, Sohma-kun, did you get those…AH!" Tohru exclamation was followed by several "poofing" sounds. "I'M SO SORRY!"

"It's okay," rang from two animals, albeit tiredly. (A/N: Kyo's still upstairs sleeping)

"Honda-san? It's okay, I'll just put them in the laundry room here. We can wash them later." Hatori walked into the laundry room and came out to join the four in the living room.

"So…what do we do?" Yuki asked.

"WE'LL HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" Shigure cried happily.

"Honestly, where does that dog get all his energy?" Hatori muttered to himself.

"Ano…a sleepover?" Tohru asked, somewhat doubtfully.

"YES! It'll be so much fun!" Shigure pranced around happily.

"Shut up, Shigure," Hatori said, rubbing his head in pain.

Shigure grinned maniacally, though no one could really see it in the dark. "Ha-san?"

"What?" Hatori said, turning towards the sound of Shigure's voice.

"Never mind!" Shigure said happily. "My little flower, we will have so much fun with Hatori here; won't we?"

"Yes!" Tohru pumped her arm in the air, her old spirit of oblivious happiness returning.

Shigure smiled, his plan was working perfectly! It was already proved that Hatori couldn't resist Tohru, so all Shigure had to do now was to convince Hatori of that fact. And, the way Shigure saw it, if Hatori didn't get Tohru, Shigure would. The younger boys weren't even in the picture, as Yuki saw Tohru as more of a sister and Kyo was never going to admit to himself that he actually liked Tohru.

"Shigure?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, Ha-san?" Shigure answered sweetly.

"I don't know what you do at these 'sleepovers' as you call it, but I need to get some sleep as I have work tomorrow. Though, with this weather I won't be able to get back," Hatori muttered the last sentence, but Shigure heard it anyway.

"Oh! I'll get some sleeping bags so we can all sleep in the living room, that way it'll be more fun! At least, that's what Uo and Hana do when we have a sleepover…" Tohru trailed off, unsure.

"That would be great, Tohru. Thank you." Hatori's voice was gentle. He felt his way to the couch and sat down, closing his eyes. When he heard Tohru's footsteps approach he sat up, waiting for her.

Tohru came down the stairs, holding the flashlight in front of her to shine the way. When she reached the living room where the three men were waiting she flashed the light around the room, trying to locate them. Standing by the television was Yuki, yawning. Shigure was next to the coffee table, sitting down. Hatori was sitting on the couch, looking at her expectantly. She faltered and kept the light on him a second longer than the other two before shining the light on the sleeping bags. Hatori had looked so disheveled, with his hair going every which way because of the rain, and because of Shigure's too big yukata. Secretly, Tohru thought that Hatori looked really handsome like that, but she would never tell anyone.

"Here you go," Tohru threw a sleeping bag at each of the men. She lay hers down at one side of the coffee table and crawled in.

Shigure grinned and started to place his next to Tohru when Yuki spoke.

"Shigure. If you go as far as to sleep _next_ to Tohru, never mind what you would or wouldn't do, I will make sure that your death looks like an accident." Yuki's voice was deadly.

"What? What would I ever do?" Shigure put his hands up innocently.

"Move, Shigure. I agree with Yuki." Hatori appeared next to Shigure and pushed him aside.

"Humph! That's just because you two want to be next to my little flower," Shigure pouted.

"No. It's because you're a pervert," Yuki said, laying his sleeping bag next to Tohru's, but placing a couch cushion between them to make a barrier. He wouldn't want to get squished by accident in the middle of the night. Hatori did the same. Shigure ended up on the other side of Yuki.

After they were all in their sleeping bags, an awkward silence started to creep in. Every shift in position from anyone of them seemed to make a thunderous sound. When nobody spoke, they started to fall asleep, one by one. Suddenly, a crash of thunder shook the house again.

"EEK!" Tohru shrieked, grabbing onto the nearest person for safety.

Fortunately for Hatori, she had only grabbed his shoulders, and had not embraced him enough for him to transform.

"Miss Honda! Are you okay?" Yuki asked, worried.

"Yes….I think." Tohru replied shakily. She had never like storms.

"Honda-san?" Hatori asked mildly.

"Yes, Hatori-sama?" Tohru replied.

"Do you think you could, er…" Hatori trailed off.

"Oh! Sorry!" Tohru said quickly, removing her tight hold on Hatori. She blushed.

"That's okay. Good night, Honda-san, Yuki…Shigure." Hatori rolled over, his back facing Tohru. He soon fell asleep.

"Psssst! Ha-san!" Shigure's voice impeded on Hatori's rest.

"What?" Hatori's voice was deadly.

"Er, never mind. Go back to sleep." Shigure rolled over, grinning that he had succeeded in annoying the doctor.

Yuki smacked Shigure in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Shigure.

"ACK!" Shigure yelped, trying to catch his breath.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Shigure." Yuki's voice was muffled by his pillow.

The rest of the night was peaceful, well, except for one episode between Yuki and Shigure.

"Pst! Yuki!"

"What do you want?"

"I can't sleep."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Let's play a game!"

"No. Just close your eyes and count sheep."

"Yuki has a dirty mind….he wants me to think about young Hiro-kun at night!"

Yuki promised himself to maim Shigure later.

"Hey, Yuki."

"What?"

"Counting sheep isn't working."

"Then just count."

"One, two, three, four…"

"Shigure…"

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine…"

"Shigure…"

"Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen…"

"SHIGURE!" Hatori's voice boomed through the house.

Shigure froze, mildly frightened; Hatori was scary when he was awake, but he was scarier than Yuki when he was half-awake.

"Yes?" Shigure answered timidly.

"SHUT UP AND SLEEP!" Hatori stated forcefully.

"Okay…" Shigure was not heard from the rest of the night.

"Thank you, Hatori-san." Yuki murmured before falling back asleep.

A/N:

Okay, so you guys can smack me if you want, but this chapter is done. There really isn't much plot in really think of anything….any ideas are welcome. Okay…so one of you said that I was misspelling "Ha-san" and that it was "Haa-san." To be honest, I've seen it as both, and the two As simply is not as astheticly pleasing to my eyes as the single A. So, thank you so much for your input, and I'll try to get another one out there sometime….no promises though, except that this story is still going on. Leave me a review before you go!

-FSY319


End file.
